Risks and Mistakes
by Lilly5603
Summary: Sam's pregnant, but the real problem is who is the father? Better than it sounds. Read and review please. **COMPLETE** But don't read this. It's not one of my best works, if you do want to then go ahead...
1. Fantasies

Chapter 1: Fanatics

**Hi. Okay this is my first fanfic and I am not sure if it is going to be T rated or M rated, if the story goes well and it depends on how I feel I might change the rating later on but for now I guess it will be M rated. I am new to fanfiction so remember reviewing will be welcomed.**

**Now I'll stop with the chitchat and on with the story.**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**SAM'S POV**

The alarm in my bedroom went off. "Uggg" I groaned as I hit the snooze button. Oh joy! It's Friday and another day of school but hey its weekend, a perfect time to insult Freddie and eat ham, bacon and fried chicken. Oh I'm getting so excited already but first I have to go through a day with Miss Brigs and Mr Howard. "Uggg" I groaned again. And as if on cue the alarm clock rang again signalling me it's time to wake up.

I got up and brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I decided to wear a purple top and a pair of jeans. I guess I've been wearing a lot a purple stuff this week and it didn't feel weird. I mean I wore purple tops to purple capris to purple skirts and I know skirts and I don't work out but it actually felt really comfortable and I even wore purple bras and box shorts. And I might have worn purple panties and it was really comfortable. Oh My God! I'm turning into a girl, well I'm already a girl but I'm turning into a girly girl. I think I spent too much time with Carly! And I guess it was probably because I might have looked up seddie and it turns out that ours fans think that the official seddie colour is purple. They say because I always wear red and Freddie always wears blue. I must say I really like the seddie fans because ever since Freddie and I broke up I have been dying to kiss him and I sometimes think that we could do dirty stuff like feeling Freddie's hands on my boob. Snap out of it Sam Freddie is the nub and dork you pick on not the boy you want to have sex with. God I've been having these fantasies like since we broke up!

**Okay that was the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Hope you guys liked it. And remember your reviews are welcomed a lot. **


	2. Best Friends Test

**Hi guys, here is the second chapter to Risks and Mistakes!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE iCARLY CREW!**

**SPOV**

Sam' I was frying some bacon when I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my hands on the towel and opened the door. As I opened the door Carly busted in saying,**"**I'm late Sam." "Well good morning to you to!" "Oh shut up Sam I'm not joking my period is late!" "Oh God Carly, did you have sex!" "No, well maybe. I don't know!" "What do you mean you don't know" "Well yes Sam. I had unprotected sex with Brad and please don't tell Spencer because we might have done _it_ on Spencer's bed and I guess I forgot because I didn't tell you Brad and I dated and are still dating because I thought you would make fun and you were so warped up in Freddie and your relationship. And knowing that almost everybody at school is no longer a virgin so I decided that maybe it was safe to do it and wow did it feel great! But then when I got up this morning I started to barf and Spencer asked if I was okay and he brought in some doctor from an apartment in the building and he gave me an injection and after I just ran here because I'm trying to avoid talking to Spencer cause I'm afraid he'll ask questions and I guess I came here because you're the only one I could trust."

"Wow! Where was I" I asked her. "Well you and Freddie were together and I guessed you laugh at me." "What Carly we're best friends" "I know I just wasn't thinking"

"Okay, enough chitchat about me and my relationship status. Why did you call me for?" Carly questioned.

"Actually you barged in on me making my bacon and screaming that you're late. And my mom might be home and if she hears you, when she starts talking' 'bout sex and that your problem not mine. I'll just leave you and my mother to talk' your business' while I shall be going to school without the images of my mom having sex." I said really not wanting that picture in head. "What do you mean might?" "Well yesterday I really don't remember seeing her so she might be home or by her boyfriend's house" "Whose her boyfriend?" "Some magician" "Didn't she already date one?" "I don't care now let's head off to school" "No, Sam we can't I think we should stay home" "We?" "Yeah I'm not staying home alone" "okay I guess a reason to stay home from school is always good"

"By the way, do you have any pregnancy tests?" "Me?" "Yeah I kinda want ta take one" "They're in the bathroom cabinet, do you need me to come with you?" "No thanks, I'll be fine" Aw, that means I won't get to see Freddie today I thought to myself, wait did I say that out loud? "What did you say about Freddie?" Carly questioned. Oh carp, she heard me," Oh nothing, just saying' that I can't pick on him today, damn" I lied and sighed when I heard the bathroom door closed. Today is going to be long; I wonder how much Carly knows me because I could swear I heard that tone in her voice she used when she wanted to know if I like someone.


	3. Jealous

**Risks and Mistakes Chapter 3: Results**

CPOV

I was in the bathroom looking for the tests. God I'm so nervous. If I'm pregnant Spencer's gonna kill me and Brad. Brad. He gonna be so disappointed, but it's his fault he should have used a condom. But I can't blame him I wanted it as much and I wasn't thinking very well. Oh well lets just cross our fingers and hope all goes well.

SPOV

Carly's been in the bathroom a long time. I still can't believe she might be pregnant. I mean if anyone was to do a vote on who would become a teenage mother they would've chosen me. Finally the bathroom door clicked open and a red-eyed Carly came out. "What's the result?" I asked her.

CPOV

As soon as I came out I saw Sam looking as nervous as I am. "I… I'm… I'm not pregnant!" I finally blurted out. "Oh thank God Carly. That's a good thing, in fact a great thing. You must feel so relieved." Sam said. "I am. It feels good to go home and not having to face Spencer when I go home. And Brad and I could still be together! Maybe we still have time to go to school. The boy's must be so worried!" I said in one big bundle I don't even know if she understood me. "Wow Carly slow down and it's a little too late to go to school. Second period just started." She replied.

"Yeah so lots of people come to school late. I could just say Spencer had lit something on fire again and you, well it's usual for you to come to school late." I protested. "Carly, I just can't go okay. Maybe you could go but I don't want to." "Why not? Is about Freddie cause I know you guys broke up, but things are still normal and you too were fine last week and Freddie's…"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT FREDDIE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE BRAD" she yelled at me. "I'm so sorry for yelling and just ignore what I said, please."

SPOV

Oh crap, I'm so screwed. There's no way Carly going to forget what I said. How could I be so stupid? "Um Sam, I know you might be jealous, but Brad's awesome and maybe if you talk things out with Freddie you guys could be as happy as we are." Carly said honestly. Well it's now or never. I have to tell her what happened. "Carls I think we should talk." "Okay?" she said cautiously.

"Brad might have kissed me and that's why I kind of don't want to speak with him." I said quietly. "What? When and why. What the hell were you thinking?" she practically screamed. "Okay settle down,-"

"Settle down? How could I settle down?" she interpreted me.

"Carly, just shut up and listen for God's sake! You and Brad have only been dating for one month. It happened after Freddie and I broke up, I was heading downstairs and he was coming upstairs to see you. We stopped and talked for a minute or two and when I was going I tripped on a stair and he caught me and looked up to apologize the same time he said to be careful and we ended up lip to lip for just a second and then when you broke away we said we would never speak of it and it was just an accident. And I've been avoiding him since then cause things are just awkward now." I finished.

"Oh I'm o sorry, it was just an accident and he still loves me, right?" she questioned. "Yes he does and _we _will never speak of this and _never_ mention this to Freddie, right?"

"Why? Afraid he'll get jealous…" she teased. And just then my phone rang and the number was Freddie's. "No and speaking of the nub."

"I'm gonna go use your bathroom again while you and Freddie talk." Carly said suspiciously.

**Please review, make a little girl happy ...no seriously review.**


	4. Movies

**Risks and Mistakes **

**Chapter 4: Movies**

SPOV

"Hello?" "Hey it's me. Have you seen Carly? Brad and I are starting to get worried." A sudden wave of anger just came over me and I yelled, "Sure ask about Carly and not Sam. Carly skipped school and might be in trouble and not Sam!" "Jesus, since when are _you_ jealous of Carly?" "Look I'm not in the mood and since when you use big word like 'Jesus' and Carly's at my house, she got her period and couldn't come to school." I state matter of factly, "too much info, gotta go to class before Howard catches me. Bye, see you later and can I come over?" Omg…he just asked if he could come over, "Not now maybe a little later, after all it's only after third period." He added quickly. "Sure, I'll be happy to see you." I hung up and before I even got chance to think about what I said, a squealing Carly came out.

"Oh My God, did he ask if he could come over, that's so great!" she squealed. "How ya know he asked a question?" I questioned her. "Easy, you said sure and you sounded excited." She said plainly. Really was my excitement that easy to spot?

"He asked if he could come over and I said yes," I said flatly. "Awww, you two are gonna kiss tonight and become a couple and I would be so happy and Spencer would be so happy and me and Brad can finally have alone time…and this time we'll be extra careful!" Man this girl couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you better, and don't be so sure about kissing. I heard him ask you if it's too late for you to love him." I sounded hurt.

"Sam he didn't know about me and Brad, no one knew. And honestly, I'd never date him, he's all yours." She said innocently.

"I know so what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know what you want to do" she asked as though she honestly doesn't know the answer, "Eat."

"I say you go get us movie tickets while I make us a double bacon, ham and cheese sandwich, sounds like a plan?" "Hell yea!"

The theater was only ten minutes down my block so was a brief walk. When I got there I deiced that me and Carls would go see 'The Hunger Games' since she read and lived the book. Across from the theater was a DVD place. I deiced to get a movie for me and Freddie to see tonight or some other time he comes over. I saythat cause now that I know bout she and Brad, she would be spending more time with him and me and Freddie would be left alone in awkward silence. I got us Friends with Benefits to see. So it was a sex movie maybe it will spark something between us.

When I got home Carly was not there, instead there was a note from her saying;

_Sam, Brad ditched school so we could hang out and I have to tell him about the tests and don't worry you're not alone, Freddie would be with you and I one again say well write maybe this is a chance for you two to work things out._

_ -Carly_

Oh so I was right, she left me for Brad. I hope those two use protection this time. Well great what am I gonna do with the tickets now and the movie's in one hour. Well Freddie did read the books. I guess we'll have to see friends with benefits another time. Then there was a knock on my door and it could only be one person…Freddie.

"Hi Sam." "Hey Freddie come on in." I say a little too cheery. "So what are we gonna do." He asked with a sexy simile on face, I wonder where he got that from.

"Um, I was thinking we are gonna have a movie night. First we're gonna she Hunger Games in the theater down the block then we come back and see Friends with Benefits." "Sounds Cool, so whens the Hunger Games start?' "In about half an hour." I say coolly. "Oh so we eat then go?" "Sure" "Cool I'll go fry us some bacon." He said.

"Cool" I said as he walked into the kitchen.

I was on the counter watching him. In the next five minutes I heard him scream.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"No I'm fine I just got burned and…Awww man was shirt was a little scorched hole in it." Oh so he got burned that's bad. A caring friend will go help him and clean his wound, well I'll get to see his abs so why not?

"Here let me see." He had a little patch of red skin, but it was nothing major, "Here put some water on it." He did so.

"Hey do you still have my clothes?" why on god's earth would he ask if I would throw his clothes away? "Yea there in a box under my bed." "Kay thanks, I'll go change and we'll head down to the movies?" "Okay, I'm waiting here." "No, it's your room. You could come if you want to."

"Well in that case, I'm coming!" and with that we headed up the stairs.

**Remember, reviews are welcomed. Good or bad.**


	5. Oh no

**Risks and Mistakes chapter 5:**

SPOV

I can't believe he actually asked me to come with him while he was changing. I mean I know it's_ my_ room, but still the last time we were in there we were making-out heavily on the bed. Wow this is really awkward and Sam you need to stop acting like a girl the last time you were like that around him he thought that I was in love with Brad. We reached at my door and he came to a sudden halt. "Well it's your room, so um go first." He said and I could sense that he was remembering the last time up here. I pushed the door open and went inside, "Your clothes are under the bed." I say. "Kay. So do you want to turn or should I go in the bathroom"

"No it's okay I have nothing you haven't seen." He said and I instantly blushed. Before he gave me a chance he took his clothes off. Oh my holy oranges he is hot. "I think we should go," his voice was sorta uneasy. "Yeah and in the next ten minutes we were at the movies.

"That movie was way dread. Katniss is so hot," then he saw my facial expression, "But not as hot as you." He added quickly. "Oh my God, Sam, Freddie, hey guys I haven't seen you in a while!" I heard a really annoying voice behind us and thought on no!

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time I had a lot a exams these few weeks. But anyways please review. **


	6. My day at the movies

**Risks and Mistakes chapter 6: **

**Thanks for the reviews and I don't have a sister.**

SPOV

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear except we weren't speaking of the devil. Maia was in our grade and Math class. And she has had the biggest crush on Freddie. Did I mention she was a stuck up bitch. And she was _supposed_ to be in Alabama for the week what is she doing here and of all places the movies.

"Hey Maia, nice to see ya," Freddie said clearly not noticing she is a flirt.  
"Nothing just came to see The Hunger Games, love the book and the movie!" she exclaimed. Yeah right like she could even read. "Oh hey Samantha," She said. "Hi Maia, Freddie and I are just going to my house so I guess I'll see ya." I said. "Oh okay could I join?" like she couldn't even be anymore bolder. "Um no my mom got this new bikini and as a good friend I wouldn't want to spoil your eyes." I said matter-of-factly. But I wasn't lying, if she is in Vegas she _probably is_ in a bikini talking or _trying_ to win the heart of some rich dude. "Oh, anyways I had to go see my sister, she's in the hospital." Oh poor lil sister, like we care and you could so tell that she is trying to hide her disappointment. "Kay bye," I said giving her a wave.

"Come on Sam I know you're jealous but you don't have to be so mean," he said. "Whatever, we'll be late for the movie," I said, "But the movie is a DVD, how can we be late?" he questioned. "Look nub who…wait what did you say?" I questioned him "I said the movies a…" "No not that the sentence before that." "Oh, I said that you may be jealous." He said casually. Jealous, who said I was jealous. "What are you talking about?" "Aw, come on Sam! It's so clear that you didn't want Maia around, because you thought she would take all the attention away from you." He said teasingly. "Look, dude shut up or you'll spend the day alone on the streets like a hobo. "I said warningly." "Okay, but you aren't denying that you were jealous," he said. "That's it I'm leaving. Go talk to the hobos." I said and stormed off. I could hear him calling saying that he was sorry and blah-blah., but I was already walking down the road to my house and like I said before my house is just ten minutes away.

…

I was at home making lemonade. I know random drink but I was feeling for it. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Sam, it's Carly." Carly shouted. Well I was expecting Freddie but okay. "Hey how was wherever you lovebirds went." I said as she and Brad walked into the house. "We went to the port to see the ships, where's Freddie?" she asked. "Oh we got into a fight and I left him to talk to the hobos." "What! He's still alive with no cuts or bruises, right? Tell me yes Sam." She said in a rush "Yes he is I love him that much that I won't hurt him." I said "Wow, first you're jealous and now you're in love. Wow I repeat, wow" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Dammit I knew I forgot to close the door…

**That's it for chapter 6. And I won't update until I get 10 reviews. And for all those Hunger Games fans make sure to read Goodnight Sweetheart. It's really good and for those who aren't fans, give it a shot.**


	7. Confessions and Change of plans

Chapter 6: Confessions and change of plans

"Wow, first you're jealous and now you're in love. Wow I repeat, wow" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Dammit I knew I forgot to close the door…

"Don't worry Sammy, your secret is safe with all of us and maybe next time leave the door shut." What I am so not jealous and in love with that mess of a boy. I thought I was thinking this and apparently I said this out loud. "Yeah, sure well I'm going to call Maia and tell her to come over at my place. My mom's out of the house." "No!" "Jealous much?" "No, it's just she's so annoying and we have to see friends with benefits still." "Ha, I was just joking with you." I knew I was blushing.

"Okay, well me and Brad are off to art class. Oh and by the way you and Freddie will be spending you weekday evenings with each other. Yeah, okay bye." Carly said quickly backing at out of the room.

"What! No! Carly!" I yelled after her but she was long gone.

"Oh God, fine lets watch the damn show." "Or we can go to the party Wendy's having; after all she did invite us." "Well, okay let me get dressed first."

I ran up the stairs and threw on a purple lace top and a pair of jeans. I was about to run back downstairs when I saw my phone. I took it just in case of an emergency.

When I came back downstairs Freddie was waiting for me. "Wow, did I ever tell you purple is so your color?" "No, but you are saying wow a lot." I said. "I know, it's just that you inner and outer beauty strikes me so much." "Oh you did not just say that." "Oh I just did."

…

We were at the party dancing. "Wee, this is fun." Freddie lied. "Yeah, but…" "Hey Sam, Freddie glad you could make it! Here try these drinks they taste really good, Pete made them." She said. "Alright," said Freddie. "Sure no problem." I said.

We took a sip. It tasted alright. But I was started to feel a little bit tipsy. "Sam, why did we brake up again?" "Cause I was too abnormal for you." I said simply.

That was the end of my memory. I can't remember any thing else besides that we started to make out and one thing led to another…


	8. I'm Dead

**Okay so I wasn't getting anymore reviews but there still are people who want another chapter…so without further ado I present to you Risks and Mistakes chapter 8: It was you! (Yeah, I know, not the best title for a chapter)**

SPOV

I woke up with a pounding headache. And I was felling really cold. I looked down and realized that I was naked. "What!" I screamed. I knew this was not my room. This room was red with pink heart and with rose petals scatted all around. It had a big sex appeal.

As I looked I around I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room. There was a body, obviously, next to me, but it didn't look like Freddie. How can that happen? Then it hit me; I slept with some random dude. This is awful! Wait what if it is Freddie?

I decided to take a quick peep. This guy was defiantly not Freddie. It was…Brad!

What! No, this can't happen! He's my best friend's boyfriend! OMG! Carly gonna freak and so is Freddie! Okay maybe if I just back out of the room find my clothes and run out and find Carly and pretend this never happened.

Okay I'm gonna do that.

I found my clothes scattered all over the floor. It took me a while to find everything that was mine and head out.

While walking out I tripped on what I think was his shirt. I made a sort of a sound that probably woke him up cause I heard a groan. I quickly got up and made a run for it.

"Wow that was a close one." I said. Now to find the nub and Carly cause if Brad is here so is she.

I wonder if Freddie slept with some random girl last night too. If he did I wonder if she was pretty and sexier than me.

Wow! Okay, maybe I am a little jealous.

I closed the door behind me and set of to find Carly. That wasn't that hard since she was sleeping on the couch right outside the door! And there were no boys around her and she seemed fully clothed.

"Wake up Carly. Come on. You need to get up!" I said but she didn't budge.

"Oh really Carls, Fine if you don't get up right now I'm gonna have to call Spence and have him come pick you up and he would know you came to a party with boys and alcohol." I told her.

All I heard was a groan. And something like "Leave me alone Sam!"

"OMG is that Freddie making out with a girl and Brad is right next to him to kissing some dirty blond! Wow, it looks heated up!"

"What, when, how and why!" she screamed. Well that worked.

"Just joking! Ha, you should have seen you face when I said that!"

I said laughing like a manic.

"Sam, not funny. And where's Freddie? And more importantly, where's my boyfriend?"

"Relax, he's probably sleeping. Alone in a bed in some room just like Freddie is in some room probably snoring." I told her.

"Hey guys Brad and I were looking everywhere for you guys!" said the nub himself.

"Yeah we were just about to look for you" Carly said.

"Okay since everyone's here I guess I'll drive us home." Brad said.

Oh, this is gonna be so hard to be in the same room with Brad.

It's gonna kill me to know I slept with my best friends boyfriend.

Let's hope it doesn't show.


	9. Risks and mistakes you never regret

**Hi! So sorry for not updating for like ever! I guess I lost interest in the story and well no one really reviewed. But before the year is over I wanna at least finish it. It might be short. It's like an epilogue. Told from the last chapter from Sam's POV, but in the future. And does anyone feel a gap in their heart now the iCarly's over? **

**And last chapter :'(**

**I have mixed emotions...happiness, sadness...so basically this is a bitter-sweet moment...**

**DISCLAIMER: LILLY5603 DOESN'T OWN ****iCarly**

**Wow, typed that for the last time... **

* * *

**Sam's point of view**

A lot has changed over the years. Let me give you a short summary.

Remember the time I slept with Brad, Carly's boyfriend? Well...

After having the symptoms of pregnancy, I had to confront Brad.

He said he would be there for me and brought me a test. After taking it, it claimed I was not pregnant.

Then, after I stuffed it in my purse and headed for my boyfriend's house. I forgot to mention we were dating.

He saw it an freaked. We had a fight and broke up.

The doofus went and told Carly and there were some other break-ups and friendship fights.

Then we all came back together.

The night of prom, I did the deed with Freddie. It was the best night of my life. Three months later he was going to Oxford to start his studies, since he was a head of all of us, he graduated early. We said we would try long distance and I hoped it would work.

Then the week before he was supposed to leave, I started getting funny feelings...so I bought a pregnancy test. The results this time were positive.

I didn't want a repeat of the last events so I told Freddie.

He decided to stay. I begged him to go, but he insisted. And then I knew I wanted to be with him forever...

Telling my mom was easy. She said she knew this was gonna happen and she wasn't her mother and was there for me through every single step. She was and still is the best mother I could wish for...

Telling Freddie's mom wasn't so easy. She banned him from seeing me but he stuck up for me. She did what no one expected he to do. She gave him enough money to buy a house and told him to get out. I knew it was hard for him but he said it was worth it.

Carly was very excited to be an aunt. She was disappointed and so was Spencer, but in they end they were excited to be aunts and uncles.

The next six months were tough on Freddie. He got a shit load of bruises form me!

On May 26th 2012, Bella Scarlett Benson was born.

She had my hair and he father's eyes.

We couldn't have been any more proud of her.

Then when Bella was six, Freddie proposed to me. And obviously I said yes.

My wedding was perfect. It was on a beach and little Bella was our flower girl.

Then when she was sixteen she had her first boyfriend. We had told her when she was younger, but old enough to understand, that her parents had her when they were teens.

She promised that she would never have a teenage pregnancy, but you never knew. She didn't though.

She went through loads of heart-breaks before she found that special someone.

* * *

Which brings me to today, when Bella is getting married.

I look back at these past years and how they impacted my life.

Having Bella was a risk, but definitely not a mistake.

"How do I look?" she asks me.

"Beautiful," I say trying my best not to cry.

"Oh, mom" she says tearing up too.

"I love you and dad and-"

"Don't say any more. I love you too and I'm very proud of you sweetheart. Now go! Your husband-to-be is waiting!" I urged her.

"Thanks mom," she said one last time...

* * *

I watched as Freddie waked her down the aisle.

I swear, he was crying too.

I watched as they said our I do's and I remember my wedding with Freddie

* * *

The wedding was over. Freddie and I were at our baby girls's reception.

"We, did a great job with her," he remarks.

"Yes, yes we did," I say.

* * *

**There done! I think I'm gonna start crying.**

**Thanks**** sooooo much to:**

**natpercyannabeth143haelyjake **

**bunnybabe247**

**Maria**

**Alexander Rider**

**1n RainbOws**

**winterbutterfly200**

**HeyHeyIt'sEmC**

**I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings**

**Jessicathewriter123**

**Logan-Lover11**

**daisydadog**

**For reviewing, ****favouriting anf following!**

**HAPPY 11 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**So please review, and have a good night!**

**-Lilly5603 aka Amrita is out! Peace!**


End file.
